The Benefits Of Revision
by phoenix silsby
Summary: Hermione discovers how fun revising late can be. OneShot


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination_**

**The Benefits of Revision**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with a pile of books and parchment surrounding her. She had begun revising for her O.W.L'S and had been so engrossed she didn't realise the room had emptied around her.

Looking at her watch she realised it was 1 o'clock and decided it was time for bed.

As she began gathering up her parchment Fred and George entered the room muttering about something.

'Hermione, you're up late.' Commented George 'What are you doing?'

'Just revising for my O.W.L'S.' she replied.

'In February?!' Fred said, looking horrified.

'You can never be to well prepared.' She stated, looking slightly irate. 'These exams are very important and I want to do my best.'

'Of course you will.' George replied, stifling a yawn. 'Now I'm off to bed. Night.'

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment before continuing to gather her things. She was rather surprised when Fred began to help her.

'You really are the smartest witch of your age.' Fred commented looking at her Ancient Runes textbook. 'I've always had a thing for intelligent witches.'

Hermione wouldn't have expected that, she thought Fred would like a girl who played Quiddich and enjoyed practical jokes. Fred always had a gaggle of this kind of girl following him and she'd never heard him complain before.

'Surprised aren't you?' He said his eyes full of laughter. She smiled back before picking up her last piece of parchment. As she turned to Fred she noticed he looked thoughtful.

'To be honest it's not intelligence in general, just you.'

Before Hermione had time to process this Fred had taken the books out of her arms, put them on the table and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione was amazed at how good a kisser he was, she'd only kissed Viktor Krum before and hadn't been impressed.

She gasped slightly as he gently bit her bottom lip before continuing his assault on her mouth. He slid his tongue along the tip of hers and as he ran a hand through her hair she completely came undone.

Totally forgetting they were in the Common Room and anyone could walk in on them Hermione allowed Fred to manoeuvre her onto the couch. He moved his lips to her neck and moved a hand from her hair to trace feather light circles along her back and up her spine.

'Is this ok?' He asked nervously, she could only nod her reply.

Fred removed her shirt before deftly undoing her bra. She didn't know what had come over her but let out an unrestrained moan as he ran his hands over her breasts.

Hermione pulled off Fred's shirt and ran her hands over his body making him kiss her more passionately. When she reached the waistband of her trousers and began to undo his belt he let out a small sigh and moved so she was lying on the couch.

As he kissed his way down her chest Hermione held her breath in anticipation and gasped slightly when he reached her waistband. He swiftly removed her trousers before removing his own just as quickly.

He paused slightly, resting above her and when she let out a moan of longing he sunk into her. She could feel the pressure was building, Fred was moaning in her ear and they were getting closer and closer until …

* * *

Hermione awoke feeling slightly flushed and lifted her head from the book she'd been using as a pillow. When Fred and George entered the Common Room they found her gathering her books.

'Have you been up late revising again?' Asked George as Fred went to help her collect her things.

'Yes I have, can't help to be prepared.' She replied. Fred was looking at her Ancient Runes textbook with interest.

'You really are the smartest witch of your age.' He said with a thoughtful look on his face. 'I've always had a thing for intelligent witches.'

Hermione suddenly went very red and looked rather embarrassed.

'Are you ok Hermione?' Fred asked.

'Fine.' She replied hastily 'Just going to bed. Night.'

As she raced up the stairs leaving her books behind in her haste Fred turned to his twin. 'I'll never understand that girl.'

George just shrugged before looking at his watch. 'It's 1 o'clock!' He exclaimed.

'Well I'm off to bed too.' Fred replied stifling a yawn. George joined him and they both headed to the dormitory.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for bed, hoping neither of the twins had noticed her odd behaviour. As she laid her head on the pillow she decided to forget about it and focus on sleep, if she thought hard enough maybe her dream would pick up where the previous one had left off. Smiling to herself she allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you like. This is an idea i had ages ago and have finally got posted. Not sure about the last bit so please let me know what you think.


End file.
